Total Drama: Revenge of the Island
by ferguson97
Summary: After three long seasons of torture, Chris McLean decides to cut the 24 contestants a break... by introducing 14 BRAND NEW contestants for the fourth season! And where is this season taking place? Right back at good ol' Camp Wawanakwa, which has a few... changes since it was last seen in season one. Drama, romance, and humor are a garuntee on this season of Total Drama! Rated T.


**Total Drama: Revenge of the Island**

**Disclaimer**: The rights and characters of the _Total Drama_ series belong to Teletoon, Fresh TV, Cake Entertainment Ltd., Cartoon Network, and its other various distributers. However, I do own the fourteen original characters that appear in this story. Chef, Chris, and the original twenty-four contestants belong to the aforementioned creators. No profit is made with this fan fiction.

This fan fiction is rated T for moderate language, moderate violence, and mild sexual themes. It's about two steps above what they would say/do on the actual show. You have been warned.

**Author's Note**: It's been a while since an update from me, hasn't it? A month and a have, I believe. But I've had my reasons. I'm extremely busy with the workload from my studies, my commitment to extracurricular activities and personal matters that are higher on my list of priorities than my writing.

Total Drama World Tour is on hold for a while, since I have total writer's block for it. So if any of you want to step up and help me out, it would be greatly appreciated. Seriously.

So to compensate for my absence, I am starting "fresh" with a new fan fiction: a reimagining of the fourth season. Basically, instead of the second generation cast competing, a different set of new contestants compete.

You will recognize my original characters from TDWT, Aidan and Xavier. They, along with twelve other of my new characters, will be competing.

On an unrealted note, **I totally called Scott/Courtney!** I made a fanfic for them a week before their first "episode" was aired, so in a way, the writers stole it from ME.

...

...

...

* * *

**Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er! - Part 1**

* * *

"We've been to the movies. We've been around the world… and this season, we're going right back where it all began, at Camp Wawanakwa!"

Chris McLean, a 30-something man with a bigger ego than name stood on a rigidity dock. He was standing at the heart of Camp Wawanakwa, the initial setting of one of the most successful reality shows of the past decade. The second season took the contestants to an abandoned film lot and the third took them around the world.

After complications in the season three finale, Chris deduced that for the show to continue, something — or perhaps some_one_ needed to be changed.

"I'm Chris McLean and as you can see, things have changed since we've been away," Chris said as he walked down the dock. A spiky-haired intern offered him a coconut drink, which he gladly accepted. Then as if Chris had tempted fate, one side of the "Wawanakwa" sign fell off, creating another hole in the already dilapidated structure of the dock.

"And by 'changed', I meant gotten really, really dangerous. But the rules of the game remain the same. A handful of unsuspecting teens will bunk with complete strangers, air their dirty laundry in our outhouse confessional, compete in life-threatening challenges all over the island, and risk being voted off. The last one standing wins one million dollars!"

Chris peered out over the lake. "Speaking of our cast, here they come now."

A yacht carrying partying youngsters raced towards the island. Gwen and Duncan were kissing passionately while DJ, Leshawna, and Harold danced to the loud pop music. Eva also stood beside them, but had a rather grim expression. Owen was near the railing, showing off his dance moves.

Sierra, whose hair was starting to grow back, stood nearby, nearly suffocating Cody in a hug. Izzy was hanging from the side of the yacht, while Noah stared at her in disbelief. Tyler and Lindsay were making out at the top of the ship. Beside the loving couple, Beth admired a shirtless Justin.

At the stern, Katie and Sadie were hugging a helpless Trent; Bridgette and Geoff were also dancing to the music; Alejandro, in the robot suit, was holding Heather in his arms and Courtney was glaring at them. Ezekiel, now fully recovered from the traumatic events of season three, was dancing happily, albeit awkwardly.

The boat headed for the dock — but then sped right past it, not so much as slowing. "No!" Owen wailed, the overweight teen's cry fading with the boat.

"No," Chris chuckled. "Not them. This season, we've got all new players fighting for the million! And here they come now, for real!"

A second boat was now racing towards the dilapidated dock with a crowd of new faces on it.

"Meet Vic!"

A tall, lean teenaged guy with long blonde hair and blue eyes winked at the camera. "Howdy!" he had an American Southern accent. Vic wore a leather jacket over a brown shirt, with blue jeans and black boots.

"Sarah!"

A girl with jet black hair and piercing green eyes raised a brow. "What are _you_ looking at?" she snapped at Vic, who smiled politely at her. Sarah wore a denim mini-skirt, a black tank top, and white sandals.

"Aidan and Dave!"

Two guys stood next to each other and high-fived as they cheered loudly. Aidan was tall and husky, with a dark brown buzz cut and green eyes. Dave was of average height and build had shaggy light brown hair and brown eyes.

"I can't believe we're on TV, man!" Aidan shouted.

"This is awesome!" Dave cheered in agreement.

Aidan wore a pair of old jeans, black converse, and had orange and red flannel shirt. Dave's attire consisted of a black t-shirt with the words "Rock Band" printed on the front, light blue jeans, and white sneakers.

"Lauren!"

A short, thin girl with green hair and brown eyes crept up behind Dave and Aidan and pushed them off-camera. "Surprise!" she cackled.

She wore a black and white checkered t-shirt, orange jeans, and black sandals.

"Sorry!" she giggled. "Muscle spasm!"

"Marcus!"

A tall, muscular guy with curly orange hair and blue eyes stared at Lauren's rear end. He shrugged. "Eh. Maybe." Marcus wore a black tank top, white jeans, and black sandals. He sported a black fedora and blue-rimmed square glasses.

Lauren turned around and sniffed Marcus. "I smell your soul!" she grinned.

"... Okay, let's make that a definite no."

"Brenda!"

A tall, beautiful girl with blonde hair and blue eyes winked at the camera. She was very well-developed and had on a lot of make-up. "Hey, boys," she purred. She wore a purple tube top, blue short-shorts, and black sandals. Notably, she also had two gold hoop earrings and a belly-button piercing.

"Mary!"

A girl of average height and weight, with brown shoulder-length hair and green eyes nudged Brenda. "Hey, you know what would look great with those earrings? A nice watch… I've got a good deal for you, wanna buy one?"

Mary, who was wearing a brown trench coat over her regular outfit (a plain white t-shirt and jeans), rolled up her sleeve, revealing seven nice-looking watches.

Brenda examined one of the watches and scoffed. "These are plastic!"

"Then it'll match the rest of you," Mary muttered as she rolled up her sleeve.

"Xavier!"

A slick, half-Hispanic teenaged guy was talking on a cell phone. He had black hair, styled like a typical CEO, grey eyes, and had a small scar on his cheek. Xavier was wearing a red sweater vest over a black tie and white button-up shirt, beige khakis, and black dress shoes.

"Governor Blake, I keep telling you that the best way to cut back on spending is to cut the salaries of the workers," Xavier said to whoever was on the receiving end of the cell phone. "I know that sounds harsh, but it is all necessary to build a stronger community, where the rich triumph the lower class."

"Kiki!"

Kiki was an African-Canadian girl who was of average height and athletic shape. She wore a tie-dye t-shirt, a pair of denim short-shorts and brown sandals. A peace sign necklace was around her neck. She wore a blue bandanna over her black hair and a pair of aviators covered her black eyes.

"Man, you've like… gotta chill out already. Your talk about spending is a major drag," Kiki said calmly.

Xavier scoffed and rolled his eyes. "You _reek_ of cannabis."

"Franklin!"

Another African-Canadian teenager, this one a male, nodded casually at the camera. He had black curly hair and brown eyes. Franklin was very tall and was of average build. His attire consisted of a white, blue, and grey snapback, a LA Lakers jersey over a white t-shirt, baggy blue jeans, and spotless white sneakers. To complete his gangster look, he had a gold chain around his neck — which also had a tattoo of his name.

"Yo, dawg!" Franklin said, trying to act cool. "How's it hanging? I mean… whatever."

"Tim!"

Tim was not as distinctive as the previous contestants. He was pale, with brown eyes and light brown hair of average length. He himself was of average height and build. He wore a black sleeveless shirt, brown cargo pants, and running shoes. His left ear was also pierced.

"Uh, hi," Tim said awkwardly. He shuffled his feet and looked down at them, away from the camera.

"Michelle!"

A somewhat chubby, but still pretty girl of average height smiled at the camera. She had shoulder-length brown hair and big brown eyes. She was wearing a pink sweatshirt, blue jeans, and sneakers.

"Hi," she said happily to the camera. She turned to Tim and smiled widely. "Hi!"

Tim said nothing. He looked at her and smiled back, and then looked back down at the ground.

"And Penny!"

Penny was a very pretty girl with big blue eyes and long flowing red hair, a rare combination of the two. She was very tall and thin, and was wearing a red tank top, black jeans, and was wearing Ugg boots.

"It's a beautiful day, isn't it?" Penny asked, giggling.

Amused by her seemingly bubbly personality, Michelle smiled. "It is, huh?"

"It reminds me of the fifth of June, 1999…"

Michelle was confused. "You were like two or three, how can you remember that?"

"I never forget anything, silly."

Unsure how to respond, Michelle said, "Coolio!"

Back at the dock, Chris exclaimed, "Yup! It's our roughest, toughest, most explosive season _ever_!" The host pulled a remote from his back pocket and pressed a large red button. The new cast's yacht exploded, sending its occupants screaming into the air.

Chris finished his drink and turned to the camera. "Right here on Total Drama: Revenge of the Island!"

_(Theme song is played)_

* * *

(Like the previous opening sequences, spotlights come out of multiple places. The first light appeared to be bent in many places, the second light had cobwebs around it, the third light popped out of a toxic waste bin, and the fourth light came out of a hole in a tree with a large tentacle around it. A clapperboard clamps down and the camera goes out to Camp Wawanakwa.)

_Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine_

(While it went in the camp, four interns are shown carrying a tiki totem with a toxic waste logo on it, which appears to be too heavy for them. Chris was on top of it with a whip, whipping them to go faster. The camera then went through the trees, up to the top of the cliff, and dove down into the lake.)

_You guys are on my mind_

(Lauren is underwater, chasing the sharks and fish around the lake. The sea creatures seem petrified.)

_You asked me what I wanted to be and now I think the answer is plain to see_

(A fishing hook grabbed onto Lauren's shirt and pulled her up and out of the water. Above the surface, Vic was fishing. He reeled her in, which was difficult, since she had the weight of a person, but he manages to do so. He is so frightened that he jumped back and fell into the water. Lauren giggles.)

_I wanna be famous_

(The camera panned over to the nearby forest, where Kiki is leaning against a tree, meditating. A bear comes running through the trees, making Kiki run in the opposite direction. She slams into Xavier, who fell to the ground. His cell phone is crushed in the process. He is _not_ amused.)

_I wanna live close to the sun_

(The camera goes over to the waterfall, where Dave and Aidan are in a canoe together. They are too busy chatting to realize the waterfall coming up. Before they have time to react, they fall off the edge and scream all the way down.)

_So pack your bags, cause I've already won_

(Marcus is standing on a large log over the gorge. He had binoculars and the camera panned through them and revealed that he is staring at Brenda, who is sunbathing on the beach. The camera panned back to Marcus, who leans forward for a closer view, but ends up falling off the log.)

_Everything to prove, nothing in my way_

(Sarah, leaning against the confessional, laughed at his misfortune until a swarm of bees surrounded her. She screamed in horror and jumped into the lake as well in order to evade them.)

_I'll get there one day_

(The camera panned into the mess hall, where Chef Hatchet was cooking something disgusting. He also had Franklin tied up and Chef began to force feed him. Franklin cried out in terror.)

_Cause I wanna be famous_

(Michelle, who witnessed Franklin's unfortunate torture, grows wide-eyed and started walking away slowly. Once she reaches the mess hall doors, she quickly runs away. Outside the mess hall, on the beach, Brenda is seen tanning, just as she was in Marcus' binoculars.)

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na!_

(On the Dock of Shame, Tim was shown sitting on the edge, with his back turned to the camera. He was staring at the sunset. Sarah swims by, still trying to evade the bees, and the swarm started to attack Tim as well. He screamed and jumped into the lake.)

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

(At the end of the dock, Mary is showing off her merchandise to Penny, who is oblivious to the fact that each and every thing being sold is a rip-off. Penny points to a watch and Mary hands it to her, and in return, Penny hands Mary a crisp fifty dollar bill. Mary silently cheers at her success.)

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

(The camera did a close-up of the sunset. The camera panned out and the sun had turned into flames, which are in the bonfire pit. Aidan and Dave sat together, staring at a bikini magazine. Marcus creeps up behind them, but Aidan and Dave notice.)

(Marcus looks away sheepishly. The camera panned out and revealed that the entire cast is sitting around the campfire, whistling to the tune of the theme song.)

* * *

Tim screamed as he fell from the sky and landed on a hard rock jutting out of the lake. He moaned in pain and slowly slid off the rock and into the water. "Why me…?" he muttered to himself.

"That psychopathic idiot Chris is going to be hearing from my lawyers!" Xavier snarled as he started to swim to shore. "Do you hear me, McLean? This was a homemade sweater, knitted by my Nana! It's worth more than your entire _house_!"

Around those two boys, the other contestants began to swim to shore, shocked, angry, and scared.

"I swear to God, I'm going to strangle Chris to death!" Sarah snapped. "My _designer clothes_ were on that boat, along with my iPod, magazines, and all my other important stuff!"

Aidan, who was swimming behind her, tried to console her. "Don't' worry. If we survived the explosion, I'm sure your stuff did too."

Sarah turned around and shot a death glare at Aidan. "You're a six. I'm a ten. Don't talk to me until you're an eight." Then she kick-splashed Aidan in the face and swam away.

"You okay, bro?" Dave asked his friend.

"Dude… I'm a six!" Aidan shouted excitedly. "That once chick called me a _six_!"

Dave grinned widely high-fived his friend to celebrate his 'victory'. "Nice, man!"

Brenda was almost at the shore and was swimming quickly. Marcus, who was beside her, was staring at her now soaking wet tube top. Brenda noticed and winked at Marcus, then swam away again.

Looking up at the sky, Marcus mouthed "thank you" to whatever deity he believed in.

As Mary continued to doggy-paddle to shore, she called out to her new fellow competitors. "I've got towels in my luggage. They're pure silk, baby. Only twenty bucks a pop."

Xavier scoffed. "Twenty bucks? That's highway robbery! Nobody should spend that much for a towel… I like the way you work."

"Mary," the con-artist introduced herself.

"Xavier Chavez," the politician-in-training replied, shaking Mary's hand.

"Save the introductions, my children," Lauren said to the two, cackling. "We must get to shore to escape the sharks!"

Concerned, Michelle stammered, "Sharks?!"

"Sharks don't swim in fresh water," Penny explained. "We have nothing to worry about."

A grey fin approached the group. They all screamed in terror and swam away quickly.

"But she's right!" Franklin insisted. "Sharks only live in the ocean. What the shizzle is that thing?"

Lauren rose from under the water, revealing that she had a fake shark's fin attached on her head. She cackled wildly as she watched everyone scream in horror.

"Control yourself, girl!" Franklin snapped.

"NEVER!"

Lauren laughed even harder as she dove under water and swam away from the group. She eventually reached the shore and ran into the woods, as opposed to waiting for the rest of the group. Franklin, Michelle, Mary, Xavier, and Penny, who had witnessed the strange set of events shuttered and went right back on to swimming, as if they had never occurred.

"... So are we just going to ignore the fact that she had a random shark fin?" Vic asked.

When nobody replied, he shrugged and started to swim towards the others. He noticed a muffled scream and saw a hand reaching out of the water. Vic gasped and swam to the hand and then dove under water. He came back up with Kiki on his back, and she was breathing heavily.

"Thanks, you saved my life," Kiki said happily. "I'll remember that. You're a good guy."

Vic shrugged. "I guess. I just didn't want someone to die."

"Are you a lifeguard or something?" Kiki asked.

"I was, actually," Vic replied. "I guess my instincts just kicked in."

Eventually, Vic and Kiki reached the shore and were the last pair to do so.

On the beach, Dave and Aidan were chatting with each other about trivialities and Xavier and Mary were discussing economics (although Mary's statements usually mentioned how she was working for the black market, Xavier considered that to technically be economics).

Marcus was leering at Brenda, who was trying to show off her soaking wet body.

Michelle helped Tim, who was still week from the explosion, to his knees. He muttered a thanks and looked away from her and towards the others. Sarah poked Tim in the chest. "This is your _entire_ fault."

"What did he do?" Michelle asked, confused.

"He looks smart! He should have noticed the bomb and warned us! Jerk!" Sarah snapped.

"Calm down," Michelle said. "I'm sure he didn't see the bomb. Right?"

Tim nodded. "If I had seen it, would we all be here or in the middle of the lake, swimming away from an explosive yacht?"

"Just… shut up!"

Sarah stormed away and Michelle whispered to Tim, "Looks like someone forgot to take her coffee this morning."

Franklin was sitting in the sand, wringing out his hat. Penny sat down next to him and was cleaning off her glasses.

"Man, that was pretty bogus of Chris," Franklin muttered. "Who does he think he is, blowing us up like that? He ain't hood!"

Confused by the statement, Penny replied, "Um no he ain't… dawg?"

"Right you are, sista," Franklin said, nodding in respect.

Vic let Kiki down off his back and approached the group. "So, what do we do now?"

Sarah scoffed. "Oh, I know." She cleared her throat. "CHRIS!" she screamed. "GET OUT HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU!"

"I wouldn't recommend angering the man who can give us one million dollars," Xavier said. "Just a suggestion."

Sarah raised a brow. "Are _you_ getting snippy with me? _You_?"

"Yes," Xavier replied sternly. "Now back off, because if you assault me, I am protected by law to defend myself, even if you are a girl."

"I swear to God, I will punch you in the throat!" Sarah screamed.

Dave leaned in and whispered to Aidan, "It's that time of the month." Aidan chuckled.

Sarah overheard the two and pointed to Aidan, "You just dropped down to a five!"

"Aww," Aidan frowned, looking disappointed.

"Do y'all think we'll get our luggage back in good condition?" Vic asked the group. "Or are we just gonna be wearing the clothes on our backs for five weeks?"

"Ew," Sarah gagged. "How would we _wash_ them?"

Vic raised a brow. "It was kind of a rhetorical question. We probably are. It was just an aside comment."

"Don't correct my grammar, you hick!" Sarah snapped.

"Let's move on from this conversation, shall we?" Michelle asked, quickly. She had always considered herself a peacemaker.

Tim nodded. "I've got a question for everyone, including myself: Why did we sign up for this? We watched the first three seasons."

Dave shrugged. "I saw an opportunity to be on my favorite show. And everyone on the show is still alive, right? Plus, hello, it's a million dollars!"

"Amen to that," Aidan grinned and he high-fived his friend. "Back at home," Aidan told the group, "we made a bet with our buddy Sam that one of us would win."

Sarah scoffed. "So just how much money are you going to lose?"

"You just have to turn everything into an argument, don't you?" Penny asked, annoyed.

The PA system turned on and Chris McLean's voice filled the air. _"Attention, fresh meat!"_ he exclaimed. _"You see the trail leading into the forest? Race to the end of the trail and do not disturb the wildlife. That would be bad."_

Dave chuckled. "You mean cute little rabbits and birds?"

"_You should be more worried about the radioactive animals. The tiniest sound can set them off. Like THIS!"_

Chris turned on an air horn through the PA system, making a _very_ loud sound. Growls and grunts could be heard from the forest. Everyone screamed in terror and quickly ran into the cave.

"Lions!" Tim screamed.

"Tigers!" Marcus whimpered.

"Bears!" Franklin shouted.

"Oh my!" Michelle said, laughing. "Sorry, I couldn't resist."

Aidan turned to the others nervously. "Wait… before, did Chris say 'radioactive'?"

"If you were listening and didn't have your head up your ass, you'd know that," Sarah snapped.

* * *

**(Outhouse Confessional)**

Aidan shrugged. "I don't really care what that girl thinks. She's a witch. I don't want to curse. This _is_ a kid's show after all. I love kids. I babysit… Well, that's enough about me." He paused and looked away. "Wow, the confessional never looked this awkward watching the show at home."

...

Sarah rolled her eyes, "So far, the only tolerable person here is me. Seriously. A pervert, a _five_, a Republican, a Southern guy, a wannabe gangster, a quiet weirdo, a shark-fin-wearing freak, a know-it-all, a hippie, a stripper, and a thief. Dave and Michelle are just too… nice. Ugh! Idiots, all around!"

...

Marcus wiggled his eyebrows. "There are some mighty fine babes here. Brenda especially… damn! Sarah's pretty hot too. Penny's cute. Michelle's kind of fat, but cute in her own way. Mary is eh. Kiki is too covered up for me to tell. And Lauren? She's okay… but she freaks me the hell out."

...

Mary faced the camera. "For anyone watching that needs a watch, I'm your gal. I'm sure that Chris and the producers can wire you the watch… so long as you wire the money first. Trust me though, these watches are bona fide!"

* * *

Because he was extremely athletic and worked as a lifeguard, Vic was the first person to get out of the cave. He looked around to see if he was actually the first person to arrive. He didn't see anyone and grinned. "Sweet," Vic said. "I won!"

"Not so fast," Chris said. "The crazy girl was here before I arrived."

Lauren popped out from behind Vic. "Hi!" she shouted, grinning creepily.

Startled, Vic gasped and jumped. "Um," he said slowly, "hi?"

Chris chuckled. "I am loving the new cast already. Crazy chick, team A. Vic Without a Victory, team B."

Mary, Franklin, and Xavier were the next people to arrive. Although Mary and Xavier were out of breath, Franklin did not seem to be the least bit winded.

"Jesus, are you on your school's track team or something?" Xavier asked.

Franklin shook his head. "Nah, man. I spend my time running from the cops… Cuz I'm HOOD!"

"You haven't been arrested a day in your life," Chris reminded him. "Shifty Chick, team A. Wannabe Gangster, team B. Mr. Future Prez, team A."

Marcus arrived next, with Brenda not too far behind him. After they passed the finish line, Marcus took a long look at Brenda's rear end and grinned. "Oh, yeah," he grinned.

"Perv, team A," Chris said. "Canada's Next Top Hooker, team B."

Aidan, Dave, and Sarah arrived in that order, with the former and latter two panting very heavily. Sarah just rolled her eyes in disgust and walked away from them, not wanting to get any of their inferior germs on her superior skin.

"Five, team B," Chris said to Dave. "Band Geek, team A. Mean Girl, team B."

"Different teams, eh?" Aidan said to his friend, grinning. "May the best man win."

"I intend to," Dave replied, smirking.

The three who had just arrived walked over to their respective teams.

Tim was the next to arrive. He didn't bother running, but he simply walked over the finish line and waited for further instruction from Chris.

"Quiet Guy, team A."

"Cool," Tim said, shrugging.

Michelle was the next person to cross the finish line. She was out of breath and exhausted. "Holy crap, does anybody have a bottle of Gatorade?"

"Nice Girl, team B," Chris said.

Finally, Kiki and Penny stumbled across the finish line, the latter clutching her chest. Although Kiki was athletic, she felt bad for Penny and opted to walk with her to the finish line.

"Hippie, team A. And Scared By a Shark, team B."

"In my defense, Lauren is a lot scarier than a shark," Penny informed Chris.

The host glanced over at Lauren, who was chewing on her shark's fin. Everyone backed away from her slightly. Chris shuddered and turned back to Penny. "Okay, you might be right about that."

Now that the teams were all situated, Vic cleared his throat and raised his hand. "Chris, if I may ask you, what the heck was that thing in the forest?"

"It sounded like something out of _Jurassic Park_!" Marcus said, gulping.

"Relax," Chris said, smiling. "It will all make sense eventually… haha… haha… Muhaha! MUHAHAHAHA!" He ended up cackling so hard that he started tearing up. After wiping one away, Chris cleared his throat. "Now, this season of Total Drama will be a little bit different. For example, in every episode, someone will be eliminated."

Everyone gasped in shock.

"Whoa," Penny said. "Even in the first season, they had, like, two reward challenges."

"I'm good, aren't I?" Chris asked, grinning. "Don't bother answering, I _know_ I am. And since you're all first timers, I'm gonna cut you a break and hide this bad boy somewhere in the campgrounds…" He reached from behind his back and lifted up a small wooden bust of his own head. "The Genuine McLean-Brand Chris Head — your free ticket back into the game… even if your team mates vote you off. Whoever finds it will become the most powerful player in Total Drama history!"

After letting it sink in to everyone that they could have an invincibility statue, Chris examined said statute and frowned. "Is the clef on my chin really that big?"

"Yes," Sarah replied coldly.

Hurt, Chris frowned. "Moving on… time for the team names."

"Do we get to choose, like they did in season three?" Aidan asked, hopeful. "Because I was thinking—"

"Great suggestion, Aidan," Chris said, abruptly cutting him off. "But the team names have already been chosen by _moi_." Chris faced Team A, which consisted of Lauren, Mary, Xavier, Brenda, Dave, Kiki, and Tim. "Team A, you shall henceforth be known as: the Toxic Rats!"

The 'Toxic Rats' exchanged confused and nervous glances.

"Uh..." Aidan began, confused.

Chris cut him off again. He faced the other team, which had Vic, Franklin, Marcus, Aidan, Michelle, Penny, and Sarah. "And Team B, you are hereby dubbed: the Mutant Maggots."

Their reaction was as enthusiastic as the last.

Mary chuckled uneasily. "Why are both teams making reference to chemical waste and radioactivity?"

Before Chris could respond, he was interrupted by the loud roar of another mysterious creature — the same one they heard on the beach before. Over in the woods, a gigantic tree fell to the forest floor.

Dave screamed and hugged Aidan in horror. "It's that thing again!" Aidan screamed.

"I'm too young and attractive to die," Sarah said over-dramatically.

A terrible moan arose from the woods, and another tree, this one much closer, fell. The teenagers screamed bloody murder and a third tree fell. The bushes right next to them rustled and Marcus screeched like a girl and jumped into Brenda's arms. Finally, the beast jumped out of the bush…

Said beast was a small, hairless squirrel.

"It was just a squirrel?" Vic laughed, a little uneasy.

"How did it knock down all of those trees?" Michelle asked, confused.

The squirrel blinked, but instead of its eyelids opening and closing horizontally, they did so vertically. Michelle screamed in terror.

"Holy crap, what happened to the dastardly thing?" Xavier gasped in shock.

Chris smirked deviously. "While we were gone, I rented the island to a nice, family-oriented bio-hazardous waste disposal company. Sweet people."

The squirrel twitched its eye, which looked _very_ weird due to its irregular eyelids, and sniffled. Chris continued on, "But the waste is having a teensy bit of an impact on the flora and fauna." As Chris finished, the squirrel stuck out its overly-long tongue and devoured a butterfly. The more squeamish contestants cried out in horror.

"Gross!" Marcus scoffed. Then he grinned and chuckled. "Yet also cool."

Marcus approached the mutant rodent and smiled at it. Suddenly, the squirrel roared loudly and its eyes turned a deep red. A jolt of red electricity shot out of its eyes and just barely missed Marcus' feet. He yelled loudly and jumped into Brenda's arms again.

As if it were mocking him, the squirrel blew a raspberry at Marcus and then scampered off into the forest.

Chris laughed maniacally. "Most… danger… _ever_!" he sang.

"This can't be legal, can it?" Aidan as, genuinely concerned. "I mean… chemical waste?"

"It's all in the contracts you signed," Chris informed the cast.

Kiki sniffled. "All of these poor creatures… tortured by your chemical waste! And the environment… it's ruined!"

"I know, isn't it awesome?" Chris chuckled.

Mary rolled her eyes. "You're kind of crazy," she muttered.

Chris grinned. "Really, you mean that? Thanks, I try."

A little put off by Chris' lack of a negative reaction to her snarky comment, Mary backed away a little.

"Now, before we start our first challenge of the season, let's give out some rewards," Chris said. "Lauren, because you somehow made it up here before anyone else, me included, your team gets a trampoline."

The camera cut to Chef Hatchet, who demonstrated the effectiveness of the trampoline by jumping up and down on it repeatedly.

"And the rats get a hacksaw."

Chef Hatchet was shown to have a rusty hacksaw in his hand. Unfortunately, he slipped when he jumped up in the air again and fell to the ground.

Amused, Xavier started laughing hysterically. In response, Chef threw the hacksaw at his head. Luckily, on the handle hit his forehead. Sarah was especially amused by this and started laughing at Xavier's misfortune, only to have Chef throw the trampoline at _her_.

"What do these items have to do with this bomb?" Chris asked, facing the camera. He held up a small explosive, grinning widely.

Nervously, Dave swallowed. "He wouldn't try and do that again… would he?"

"I might," Chris answered, grinning. He faced the camera again. "Find out when we come back!"

* * *

...

...

...

**To Be Continued**

...

...

...

* * *

**Author's Note**: And there you have it! The first chapter of a hopefully long and successful story. What are your thoughts on the new characters? Are they entertaining and original? I surely hope so. Let me know in a personal message or in the review, preferably the latter.

In the likely event that you can't remember everyone and/or their names, here's a little cheat sheet of all the contestants:

**Aidan**, the **Extrovert**;** Brenda**, the **Whore**; **Dave**, the **Nice Guy**...

**Franklin**, the **Wannabe Gangster**; **Lauren**, the **Weirdo**; **Kiki**, the **Tree-Hugging Hippie**...

**Marcus**, the **Pervert**; **Mary**, the **Con Artist**;** Michelle**, the **Sweetheart**...

**Penny**, the **Genius Ditz**; **Sarah**, the **Alpha Bitch**; **Tim**, the **Lone Wolf**...

**Vic**, the **Tough Southerner**; and **Xavier**, the **Young Republican.**

...

**Remaining Contestants**: Aidan, Brenda, Dave, Franklin, Lauren, Kiki, Marcus, Mary, Michelle, Penny, Sarah, Tim, Vic, Xavier.

**Mutant Maggots**: Vic, Marcus, Franklin, Aidan, Penny, Sarah, Michelle.

**Toxic Rats**: Lauren, Mary, Xavier, Dave, Tim, Kiki, Brenda.

* * *

**Next Up**: The first challenge commences and the first loser is sent home!


End file.
